Forget Me Not
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: Sequel chapter to "Rotten Hearts". Originally for Valentines, but things happened. Vaas dreams about her everyday, no matter what, she is on his mind, but can he really every remember her? He doesn't seem to show it, but it's there.


**This is a little late considering that it was for valentines day, but I wanted to post it after the story so… Here it is, a somewhat short sequel.**

**Forget Me Not**

It had been just over a week since Mirabella was buried, rumors went around camp that Vaas had killed her because she was pregnant. Vaas killed most of those who had started them. The island seemed dull and desolate to Vaas since her death, Benny did not talk to him as much as he use to and Vaas barely got as much sleep as he did before. Whenever he did sleep he would dream of her, except the dreams were always nice and memorable.  
It was a dream about many things, about the love he had for Mirabella, about the child they would have had if she lived. He never saw them as anything bad, in fact he wanted to sleep, but too many burdens had haunted him to much to close his eyes. When he finally had the chance to do so though, it was always her behind those thin layers of skin. He would smile to himself at her beautiful figure, he hadn't been with another woman ever since her... You know.  
These dreams felt so real though, when Vaas woke up, he would feel regret, he would cry, and then walk outside to do his duties as though nothing had happened. Those of the men that watched him closely could see the pain though and they recognized it was because of her. He felt this way because of what he had done to her...

Vaas woke up to an extreme sense of comfort, he felt a large body bass at his side and when he opened his eyes he saw a little boy about the age of eight snuggled up to his side. The boy surprisingly had many features that Vaas had, he had a black spiky Mohawk and a thin point nose like his mother. He sniffed intently at the air, the smell of bacon and eggs meeting his nostrils. He was in a ragged pair of blue jeans, his torso naked and sweaty with the thin bristled hairs of the little boy rubbing against him.  
He looked around the room was like Mirabella's from when she was a child, small, but just big enough to fit a queen size bed. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake the young boy. When he stood completely from the bed the boy tossed and turned in the covers in search of a warm body to lie against. Vaas smiled before walking from the room and into the kitchen where Mirabella had her back faced to him, she was cooking bacon and eggs as Vaas had assumed from scent.  
She wore one of his red saggy tank tops and a pair of blue shorts that ended mid thigh. Her hair curled down her back and ended at her butt. Vaas approached slowly before wrapping his arms around her and putting her back to his front. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she continued to push the eggs around in the pan.  
"You always knew how to cook really good Bella." Vaas whispered in her ear and she chuckled turning her head to kiss him on the cheek where the small pins of facial hair scratched her cheek.  
"You know how to cook pretty good too Guapo." He but his bottom lip started to sway his hips back and forth, she placed the spatula down before turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He was faced with those bright blue eyes of hers that shone like the moon in the night blue sky. She smiled up at him, placing her forehead to his where he ground his body against hers. They both closed their eyes and hissed relishing the moment with each other. The sun peaked in through the window gleaming on the couple.  
"What about Vadim?" She asked smugly in a whisper, he bit his bottom lip.  
"He won't wake up for another hour, we have time." He lifted her up by the thighs wrapping her legs around his waist before moving from the stove to place her on the counter beside it. She wove her fingers through his hair, staring intently into his eyes.  
"I love you Vaas." He pecked a kiss at her lips moving around her cheekbone.  
"I love you too my sweet hermosa." She giggled like a giddy school girl as he nibbled at her earlobe.  
"Mom? Dad?" A gentle spanish accented voice called, Mirabella gasped pushing Vaas away from her, she hopped off the counter to attend to their child. He was standing by the open bedroom door staring at them before rubbing his eyes with exhaustion. Last night must had been a long night. He wore no shirt and had on brown tan caches. Mirabella picked up in her arms and smiled at him before carrying him over to the counter by the stove. Where Vaas stood beside slightly annoyed by the child's interruption. Mirabella continued cooking her eggs and bacon.  
"How did you sleep honey?"  
"Good mommy, daddy and I were out late last night." She giggled and nodded her head, his English pronunciation was getting better with few mistakes. Vaas crossed his arms leaning further into the counter and choosing not to say anything.  
"I know, mommy went to sleep early. How was it?" She looked over at Vaas with those bright blue eyes, Vaas realized the child had the same blue eyes as her. He couldn't help but grin and nod his head turning his body so late a hand rested on his lover's lower back.  
"It was good. I love spending time with my little Chico."  
"Daddy taught me how to kill a deer." The child said enthusiastically, Mirabella grew tense and looking over her shoulder at Vaas.  
"Is that so? Hopefully there wasn't a lot of  
Blood." Vaas continued to smile looking her up and down with lust filled eyes.  
"Only a little, right Chico?" The boy nodded his head, but there was no such thing as a little blood when Vaas was around. A knock at the door brought everyone's attention, the boy excitedly hopped off the counter and went to answer it. Hoyt walked in, picking up the boy and giving him a hug.  
"And how is my little money maker?" Vaas's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he stared on at Hoyt, but Mirabella seemed done with it.  
"We are good Hoyt, your taking him up today."  
"Of course, give Vaas and you some time to yourselves." Hoyt winked at Vaas causing him to grin pulling Mirabella to him once again. Hoyt looked over at the eggs and bacon. "I had my chef make pancakes."  
"Yeah!" Vadim cheered, Hoyt laughed as he put Vadim down and the boy ran from the shanty. Hoyt placed his hands on his hips.  
"I assume you two are already thinking about making me more grandchildren." Mirabella nodded her head smugly, Vaas just stared on. Of course Hoyt would think of Vaas as his son in some sort of demented way. At least him and Mirabella would get some time together without the runt.  
"Well then... I will be going." Hoyt went to leave.  
"Wait!" Mirabella said pulling from Vaas's embrace and approaching Hoyt. "Don't make him kill anyone Hoyt. He isn't old enough for that yet." Her voice displayed warning and complete and utter worry, Hoyt nodded without saying a word and left. When the door was closed Mirabella turned to Vaas and grinned.  
"He barely wants to be with his own mother." She leaned back against the door, Vaas walked up slowly to her placing an arm on either side of her head.  
"He wants to grow up and be a man." She looked up and down Vaas's bare chest, when she placed a pair of hands on his pectorals.  
"Like his daddy... My daddy..." She whispered seductively, he enjoyed the whispering, it was low and arousing. He was already hard from the moment he walked in here and saw her. She leaned forward placing her forehead to his when they shared a long kiss of smacking lips and passion.  
"Oh how I missed you." A small tear trickled down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and picked herself up to straddle his waist.  
"It's okay."  
"No it's not... I can't live without you..."  
"You are strong Vaas, I won't get angry with you for what you did. Just remember me, never forget me..."

Vaas shot up from his sleep, he moved his legs over the edge of the bed and sobbed, he sobbed for a few minutes and then continued on with the day. He would forget what had happened. Nothing happened... Nothing at all... 


End file.
